Heat
by Yaoi's Consort
Summary: MovieVerse! The Smurfs are in heat. Who else do they have to turn to? PWP, oneshot, nothing but homosexual yaoi smut. Sorry! I didn't put any characters because the general 'Smurfs' I was looking for wasn't there, plus "Master Winslow" isn't pickable.


Heat

Chapter One

**Hey guys! I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile now (sick fuck that I am) and decided I'd post it for your viewing pleasure. Geez, I hope I don't get killed for this…**

**Summary: The male Smurfs are in heat. The problem? They want Patrick to help them out. And he's not having any of that.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (aka Homosexual Love), bondage, cursing, shota?(I dunno, sexy stuff with tiny people), and citrusy (slightly nonconsensual—I guess that would be called dub-con) goodness, PWP, and nothing more than pure smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did everything would be gay porn. **

**Enjoy all you sick people who are just as messed up as me!**

"Master Winslow."

"Mmmm?"

Patrick glanced down from his work, and saw the group of Smurfs gathered around his desk. They were all standing awkwardly, rubbing there arms and shifting from foot to foot. Oddly enough, Smurfette wasn't with them.

The lack of Smurfette's presence and the nervous energy surrounding them caused an alarm to go off in his head. "What did you do now?"

"We didn't do anything, laddie! Don't assume we came here simply to report some shenanigans!" Gutsy defiantly shouted back, though it seemed more halfhearted then usual. This had more alarms going off in Patrick's head.

"Than what is it?"

"Well…according to my calculations, we seem to be going into some sort of heat caused by the atmospheric gases that we have been inhaling over the passage of this week." Brainy explained, and Patrick's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Why are you telling _me _this!" he exclaimed, frozen in his seat with his hands stuck to the keyboard.

"Because we don't know what to do." Grouchy stated bluntly.

"And I tried taking care of it myself earlier, but it didn't seem like my own hands had any effect on my…you know…" Clumsy stuttered, shuffling closer to Patrick's large form.

"…I didn't think you even _had _those parts."

"Well, we do. And it seems like we would need you to either show us what to do or do it for us." Grouchy replied, and as if that was some kind of signal, the Smurfs began to close in on him, surrounding him in his shock.

"H-hey! What are you do-" Patrick tried to struggle as he felt the Clumsy and Brainy climb onto his face, eyes widening as he felt Gutsy climbing in his hair, up his back, while Papa climbed up his pant leg. He opened his mouth to protest further, but it was soon held open with some kind of gag and his arms were restrained and held behind his back (probably Gutsy's work-he had a certain skill with knots) while he was carried (more like levitated, with the use of Papa's magic) to his bed.

"'race ris goin' roo be bak' a'y mi'ute! (Grace is going to be back any minute!)" He garbled through the gag.

"Where do you think Smurfette is? She and Mistress Winslow are out shopping for some new dresses." Papa stated, taking a potion out of his bag that Patrick _really _didn't want him to use.

Patrick attempted to struggle, to loosen the knots or free himself in any way, but with two Smurfs on his face and two on his chest, he had a hard time doing anything. The little guys held on like it would save their lives, and Gutsy was _way_ too good at tying knots. He stopped struggling, though, when a strange tingling sensation encased his whole body, and left a split second later, leaving Patrick feeling colder and disoriented. Wait, _colder_?

The human picked up his thrashing tenfold, causing the Smurfs attached to him to sway like the leaves on a tree in a storm. Papa's spell had left him _naked, _and in a bed, _naked, _with five Smurfs currently breathing hard and clinging to him! And did he mention he was _naked_?

His movements became more erratic and he tried to yell through the gag, the two Smurfs on his face looking into his eyes, their own clouded and darkened with lust, probably from the scent of Patrick's fear, confusion, sweat, and the sound of his heavy breathing.

Eventually, Patrick ceased his movements, gasping as he tried to breathe correctly. The two Smurfs on his chest were just laying there, listening to his thundering heart and heavy panting.

Patrick flinched as he felt four small hands begin to massage his chest, moving them in small circles on his flesh. The two on his face, Clumsy and Brainy, began caressing his cheeks, their small hands warm and soothing on his skin. Patrick relaxed slightly, allowing them to continue their ministrations.

And then he felt wet, slimy hands.

On his cock.

_Stroking him._

Patrick cried out, and tried to squirm away from the small blue hands beginning to stroke his member. But the hands simply followed, not releasing the grip they had on his slowly reacting cock. He felt the same strange tingling sensation overtake him again, but this time, he found it hard to move, and his body reacted faster to the small creatures' stimuli.

The four hands on his chest began to tweak his nipples, pinching and rubbing them, joined by a small wet appendage soon after. Patrick moaned at the odd, yet erotic, feeling, leaving himself open as he panted through the rough rope gag that was making his jaw ache.

Brainy and Clumsy began to remove the rough gag in his mouth, and the human experimented with his jaw, rotating and working it to get out any of the remaining stiffness. He looked into the eyes of the two on his face, now more curious than anything since it seemed futile to struggle, and a strange calm had suddenly overtaken him in this odd and disconcerting situation. They were just…staring at him, and it was a little unnerving having tiny little blue people crawling all over you and molesting your body.

They were caressing his cheeks, and he melted against the touch, their small blue hands comforting on his cheeks. His mind was screaming at him that this was wrong, that he had Grace, but this…seemed right, in some sort of twisted way.

_Dammit, that lotion must have been an aphrodisiac._

His breath hitched as Clumsy got closer to his face, and his eyes widened as he felt the smaller one's lips covering his own. He felt a small tongue slip into his mouth, and he moaned at the odd feeling of the appendage stroking his lips, not unlike a cat's. He started to pant again, as the ministrations on his nipples increased, it was becoming too much, at this rate, he was going to-

And then they were gone.

He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, and he gaped in shock, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, to the sight in front of him.

_The Smurfs were human size._

"Wow, Papa! Did you do this?" Clumsy exclaimed.

They were still strictly Smurf-shaped, but they were just as tall as Patrick was, if not taller, when he stood at his full height. They looked surprised as well, except for Papa, of course.

"Yes, I did. Didn't think it would actually work, but it looks like the growth spell I've been trying to figure out finally succeeded." He glanced down at his body, examining himself.

"Looks the same, just larger." He mused out loud.

Patrick gasped, and that seemed to pull the Smurfs' attention back to him. He had become painfully hard, because of the magic lotion Papa had spread over his length, and he gazed up at the Smurfs now, his eyes heavily lidded and dark with lust, but also fearful and wide with shock. It was an odd combination, to say the least.

They gazed down at him, and he averted his eyes, shifting awkwardly under their gaze. He tried to talk. Little did he know that was a _big _mistake.

"U-um, so guys? Can you untie me no-OW!" Patrick exclaimed as they descended on him again, their enlarged bodies forming a blanket over him. He hissed as he felt a hand grasp his member, followed by two on his nipples and a tongue down his throat. He groaned at the combination of stimuli, his vision blurring until all he could see was blue.

He gasped as he felt a large finger press at his entrance, and he bucked his hips, trying to get away, and tore his mouth away from the other.

"AH! G-guys, seriously, s-stop!" he shouted, struggling against the bulbous finger that was pressing against his anus; even though they were human sized, they had kept their original body dimensions. He moaned as he felt it press insistently his entrance, slimy and persistent, slowly pushing its way inside as he struggled to get away, the feeling alien and unwelcome.

He whimpered as the finger pushed its way in, burrowing into his ass and causing strange sensations to run throughout his body. He tried to squirm away, but hands kept him pinned in place, and littered his body with pleasurable shocks by playing with his nipples and his cock.

He moaned as the thick digit forced its way in and out, pumping slowly. The Smurfs surrounding him had somehow magically removed their clothing, leaving them dressed in only their signature caps and a raging erection. Patrick gulped as he caught sight of the other males' arousal—they were larger than the average, and thicker than average, too; the fact was simply enhanced by their new, larger size.

He stiffened as he felt another digit push its way past his first ring of resistance. The digits were so big, they shouldn't be there—

"AH!" he exclaimed as he felt those two fingers brush up against a bundle of nerves that turned his world into a blurry, pleasure-filled haze. He pressed back against the digits, attempting to get more of the delicious feeling.

He whined in protest when the fingers were removed, but it became a scream as he felt something much longer, much thicker, than the two fingers that had previously been inside him, push past his entrance and piercing him in a way not unlike being skewered on a hot poker.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he cried out in pain as he felt the thick object begin to move inside him; the thing paused, and the hands, which had previously abandoned their movement on his body, suddenly returned, touching everywhere, soothing his hurts until he relaxed, and the pain became nothing more than a dull ache. He shifted slightly, and the one inside him moaned. He froze as he realized just which Smurf had entered him first:

Papa.

Of all of them, he didn't think that _Papa_ would be the one to take his anal virginity. He was the embodiment of his name—a fatherly figure that took his time to take care of everyone's problem, no matter how big or how small the problem. And now he was taking his virginity.

This wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

He took a shaky breath as Clumsy began to move inside of him; gritting his teeth for a moment before relaxing against the comforting hands stroking his body. And then he realized another thing:

Not all of the hands were actually hands.

Two slick, smooth cocks were ribbing against his nipple, a third on his belly button. He shivered at the sliding sensation as they rubbed against his sensitive areas, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the stimulation on his chest, as well as his backside. He was just starting to get used to it when he felt something nudge at his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was face to face with a thick, blue length.

"'ey, laddie! Mind helping me as well?" eyes widening, Patrick opened his mouth to protest, but his voice was muffled as Gutsy took this chance to thrust his erection past his open lips. He gagged slightly as he felt the cock bump wetly into the back of his throat, an indignant "Mmmm!" causing Gutsy to moan as he thrust into his hot cavern.

Patrick felt full—the cocks thrusting into him at both ends, seemed to fill him completely. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it wasn't entirely amazing, either. Until Clumsy hit _that._

He cried out around Gutsy's length, his vision going white again and again as Clumsy hit that spot inside him. Gutsy cursed at the added stimulation, starting to pick up his pace as Clumsy pistoned into the now malleable body. Brainy and Grouchy groaned as they rubbed against his nipples, the nubs teasing their slits as Clumsy whimpered, sliding his erection against his belly button, the head being teased by the small opening that led to nowhere.

Patrick lost himself then, remembering nothing but the color blue as he felt himself blown to bits by the orgasm that rippled through his entire being, making his vision blue, then white, than black. Detached, he heard the Smurfs all cry out, and his skin felt sticky, as though it was covered in thick syrup.

He figured he wasn't going to be anywhere alone with Grace anytime soon.

**Shitty ending, I know. But I couldn't think of how to end it! SO deal with it. I think I overdid it with the "Brilliant flashes of color as he was enveloped in pleasure", but fuck it; you just read it for the porn. Till next time, read, review, and give me new ideas for fanfics!**

**Stay Individual!**


End file.
